Every Time I Look At You
by agent-mac
Summary: Kate's husband reflects on their time together how much he loves her, how his life changed when he met her on Air Force One and thinks about their future obviously set before Twilight!


**Every Time I Look At You**

I went to the _Il Divo_ concert here the otherweek and when they sung one of their songs, it made me think of NCIS and a marriage between Kate and one of the guys, so I went home and produced this.

'Every Time I Look At You' by Il Divo. Written by Andy Hill and John Reid for their first, self-titled album produced by Sony BMG in 2005.

I really hope you enjoy this. I've never written a song fic before and wasn't really sure how it would go... please review and let me know what you thought. The lyrics are in italics (obviously!) and what I wrote is in normal text.

* * *

_I used to think that I was strong _

_I realise now I was wrong _

_'Cause every time I see your face _

_My mind becomes an empty space _

_And with you lying next to me _

_Feels Like I can hardly breathe _

Kate rolled over and snuggled further into my arms. My life changed the minute I met her. I used to think that I was invincible, that no-one was stronger than I, but that was until I met Kate. She changed me. When she is lying in my arms like she is right now, I know this is how my life was supposed to turn out. It's not just her in my arms anymore. She told me this morning that she is pregnant. My breath caught in my throat when she told me. Having a child with Kate is what I have always wanted, and now it's happening. I pull her closer to me again and let my hand rest lightly on her stomach. Nothing is going to harm her now. I'm going to protect her and our child forever.

_I close my eyes _

_The moment I surrender to you _

_Let love be blind _

_Innocent and tenderly true _

_So lead me through tonight _

_But please turn out the light _

_'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you _

I didn't know it was love until I realised how I reacted when we were in the same room. My heart rate sped up, my palms became all sweaty and words caught in my throat. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She was, and still is, perfect. Her smile alone is enough to light up the room. She sleeps with a gun under her pillow, and since I've been sleeping with her, I have been sleeping with mine there too. I'll do anything to protect her. She's been through enough in her life.

_And in the morning when you go _

_Wake me gently so I'll know _

_That loving you was not a dream _

_And whisper softly what it means to be with me _

_Then every moment we're apart _

_Will be a lifetime to my heart _

Our wedding day was the most amazing day of my life. Watching her walk down the aisle was like watching an angel descend from the sky. I'd never seen anyone look so beautiful. Her ivory-colored wedding dress, made only for her, was simple and elegant. It all happened in slow motion and I was afraid that I would wake up and find it was all just a dream. I knew it that it was really happening when she stepped up next to me and took my hand. She snuggles deeper into my embrace and I whisper softly in her ear how much I love her. I can feel her body relax in contentment and I kiss the top of her head.

_I close my eyes _

_The moment I surrender to you _

_Let love be blind _

_Innocent and tenderly true _

_So lead me through tonight _

_But please, please turn out the light _

_'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you _

_Lost. Every time I look at you_

Every time I look at Kate, my heart melts. I completely lose myself in her beauty, her elegance, her smile. She is perfect. I never really slept at night until I began seeing Kate. My sleep was always fitful and restless, but now, having her in my arms calms me and peacefully, she leads me through the darkness. I've been waiting my whole life for someone like Kate. She is my other half; the other piece of my heart.

* * *

So, that's my first ever song fic. Please review, I'd really appreciate the feedback because I've never written a songfic before. 


End file.
